ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ace (character)
Ultraman Ace (Urutoraman Ehsu) or Ultraman A (Urutoraman A) is the fifth Ultra Brother, and also the fifth Ultra-Crusader to come to Earth. He is the only Ultra that had two human hosts instead of one. But in the later, he had only one person to transform. History Ultraman Ace Ultraman Ace takes the genre in a different direction. At the beginning of the series, it takes a man and a woman to change into him, giving Ace the courage of a man and a woman's love for peace. Yapool, an ancient interdimensional creature from ancient times with similarities to Satan and Legion, sought after the planet of Earth and tried to conquer it with a campaign that involved his experiments known as Choju. The first super weapon sent to Earth, Velokron, ravaged a city and took on TAC, a special forces unit created by the Self Defense Force to defend the Earth from kaiju. Two of Velokron's unfortunate victims were Hokuto Seiji and Minami Yoko. Before they were dead long the first five Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, decided to revive the duo for trying to help young children get away from the Choju and to fight off Yapool's forces. Ace decided to be the one to go as he had both of them be his host. Yapool has used not only Chojuh, but also recruited other aliens, humans that sold their souls to him for Choju possession, and even himself to assassinate Ace and TAC only to be brought down in absolute defeat. After the destruction of one of Yapool's oldest Choju, Lunatyx, Minami revealed she was one of the last natives from the moon and gave her Ultra-Ring to Hokuto as she had to leave, but she would return every once in a long while. Ever since Hokuto has been Ace's host and their efforts were just the same. Yapool became desperate by combining the bodies of a selected few to create Jumbo King only for him to fail and have Ace fly off to his home world of M-78. Ever since Ace has showed up to help later Ultras in their times of need. Ultraman Ace still retains his connection to Hokuto Seiji as his human host, as seen in Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Powers/Abilities *'Metallium Ray': Ultraman Ace's Signature Weapon. Ace thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in a "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Guillotine': Ace's cutting ability. Ace crossing his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releasing a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. *'Ace Slash': Ace's variation of the Ultra Slash, it comes in a variaty of forms and can be duplicated several times before being thrown. **'Star Beam Cutter': Ace can emit star-shaped cutters from between both hands. Can slice through monster easily. Also has explosive effects. **'Palm Cutter': A wedge-shaped cutter beam that can be emitted from Ace's palm. Can slice through almost anything. *'Ultra-Neo Barrier': By placing both hands outward in front of him, Ace can create a large shield of energy that can deflect most attacks. *'Space Q': If surrounded by his comrades and is provided with their energy, Ace can form a ball of their combined powers from within his head crest and can hurl it at opponents. It is highly explosive and very powerful *'Static Blast': Ace can emit a stream of red lighting bolts from his clasped hands. Very powerful. *'Timer Shot': Ace can fire a powerful beam from his Color Timer. This can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Fire Stream': Ace can emit a stream of flames from hands when he clasps them together in front of him. *'Ace Vacuum': Using his palms, Ace can absorb all kinds of poisons and gases from the air. *'Ultra-Rings': Ace can create energy rings used to capture/unsnare enemies. He has an almost umlimited supply of rings. *'Light Ball': A powerful, red energy ball generated between Ace's two hands, then fired by thrusting both hands forward. *'Stop Flash': Ace puts both hands in front of his chest, and his color timer flashes, immobilizing enemies telekinetically. *'Double Ace Ray': Ace can fire an energy beam from both hands at once. Very strong. *'Ultra-Shower:' Ace can emit s stream of water from his palms in order to extinguise flames. *'Ace Blade': Ace can create a sword from sheer force of will. Can slice through almost anything. Transformation ' Ultra Rings': Hokuto and Minami are each given a ring to summon Ultraman Ace. When the rings touch, both hosts combine t o form Ultraman Ace. After Minami left back to the moon, Hokuto wore both rings and was able to transform into Ace on his own. Toy Release Information Bandai has released the Ultra Hero Series figure of Ultraman Ace. The toy will released by Bandai on year 2000 and repainted / resculpted in 2009. In Ultra Hero Series figure, Ace is released as the 5th releases. Trivia *Ultraman Ace was the first and only Ultraman to require two hosts to transform. Later, he has only one. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a female host. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a reoccuring villain, Yapool. *His head crest resembles Ultraseven's crest. *Ace is meaning: Chouju Hunter. To mark that all of his enemies are Choujus. See also *Hokuto Seiji - Ace's (current) Human Host *Minami Yoko - Ace's former female Human Host *Ultraman Ace (series) - Ultraman Ace's debut and star series Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju